The invention relates to learning a foreign language and method, and, more particularly, to a foreign language learning device and method.
It has been customary, for language learning purposes, to use special notebooks for learning words/vocabulary, in which, for instance, the left column contains the foreign words to be learned, while the right column contains the corresponding words or translations in one's mother tongue.
Although, in modern times, other mediums, such as cassettes, CDs or even audio-visual media are increasingly used for languages learning purposes, the traditional way of learning as described above is still of major importance.
An aspect of the present invention is to create an improved foreign language learning device which is available to everybody, and which allows and facilitates learning a foreign language in everyday life.
Visualizations are very common in people's talks and thoughts. They enrich and facilitate many thought-processes. The visual sense, however, is only one area of the brain which can facilitate and support, for example, mnemonic processes involved in language learning. However, nowadays, the brain area "responsible" for visual perception is mostly working at full capacity, due to overstimulation. At the same time, a great variety of things and characteristics, e.g. the fragrance of a flower, the softness of fur, etc. can usually be much better perceived with other senses. Also mnemonic processes can be assisted very nicely by other areas of the brain which are less frequently used. The fact, that in addition to visual perception, other forms of perception, such as, for example, smell, sound, taste, warmth, pressure, etc. give additional impetus and complexity to our thought-processes is also confirmed by modern psychology.